Hanna and Bridget
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Seems like you're nervous about something." says Hanna. "No, not all. Just being a little tired." says Bridget. "Maybe you're sick. Want me to help you to the school nurse?" says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna and Bridget**

 **Bridget Wu has a secret...or rather two. First of all, she's a lesbian. And second, she has a crush on Hanna Marin.**

"Hanna, wanna keep me company later tonight...?" says Bridget with a sexy smile.

"Awww! Feeling lonely?" says Hanna in a cute tone.

"Uh...sort of, yes." says Bridget as she blush a bit.

"Seems like you're nervous about something." says Hanna.

"No, not all. Just being a little tired." says Bridget.

"Maybe you're sick. Want me to help you to the school nurse?" says Hanna.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about slutty me." says Bridget.

"Very true. You are sort of a slut, for sure." says Hanna as she start to giggle.

"Yeah and I have a cozy pussy." says Bridget.

"Calm down, we're in school." says Hanna.

"I know, sexy girl." says Bridget.

"Girl...are you drunk again?" says Hanna.

"Not really. I've only had one bottle of wine for breakfast today, not like five or such shit." says Bridget.

"Oh my gosh! You need to deal with your damn alcohol problem." says Hanna.

"Relax, Hanna-Boo. I can control my drinking." says Bridget.

"Unfortunately no, you cannot." says Hanna.

"Yes, I can." says Bridget.

"No, you can't. Sorry." says Hanna.

Hanna and Bridget walk to class.

4 hours later.

"Are you still drunk?" whisper Hanna as she and Bridget enter the lunch room.

"Uh...just a little, I guess." whisper Bridget.

"Good. You're getting better." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Bridget.

Hanna and Bridget grab their food and join Bridget's friends Naomi and Riley.

"Wow! The four of us, kinda like kindergarten all over again." says Hanna.

"Yeah, almost. We were pretty much best buddies before you switched over to Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer." says Naomi.

"I remember kindergarten. Hanna had that cute pink stuffie rabbit in her hand all the time and Bridget protected us against evil boys." says Riley.

"Those were cute times...mostly." says Bridget. "I still dream about it sometimes."

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Hanna, why did you walk out on us?" says Naomi.

"Well...I didn't do that for being rude. Ali promised me glory and fun. That was something that shy chubby little Hanna couldn't resist so I joined Alison's gang along with Em, Aria and Spence." says Hanna.

"Alright. I understand." says Naomi.

"So do I, for sure." says Riley.

"I can see why Hanna did what she did and I was never mad at you for leaving us, Hanna-Boo." says Bridget.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

"Hanna, do you still like us?" says Riley.

"Yeah, sure I do, girls. The three of you has always been sweet to me." says Hanna.

"That's awesome." says Riley. "If you have time, please join Bridget, Naomi and me on Friday and we can kinda for a short time go back to the past when the four of us were very good buddies."

"I'll be there if nothing else comes up." says Hanna.

"Sweet. At my place, at seven. I hope we'll se you there, Hanna." says Riley.

"Okay, ladies." says Hanna.

8 hours later, Hanna enter one of Bridget's bedrooms.

"Hi, Hanna! Daddy decided to take mommy to the fucking symphony so it's just you and me, baby." says Bridget with a sexy smile.

"You still refer to your parents as daddy and mommy?" says Hanna.

"Sure, but not when they hear it." says Bridget. "You wear a sexy t-shirt and slutty sweatpants? Nice. Cute."

"Thanks...I think..." says Hanna.

Hanna wear an old Britney Spears t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Bridget wear a tight white tank top and baggy green sweatpants.

"Are you in cuddle mood, Hanna? I sure am." says Bridget.

"Not sure. Why the crap would you ask such things?" says Hanna confused.

"I don't know. Forget it. Let's watch a movie." says Bridget.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Yes, me is a cutie." says Bridget.

"I meant that watching a movie would be cute." says Hanna.

"Oh...okay." says Bridget.

Bridget switch on a movie.

It turns out that the movie is a lesbian movie titled 'Blue Summer'.

"Ever seen this movie, Han?" says Bridget.

"No." says Hanna.

"I've seen it nearly 100 times." says Bridget.

"Why do you watch a movie about lesbians?" says Hanna.

"That's my secret, at least for now." says Bridget.

"Okay, girl." says Hanna.

Bridget grab her flask and drink some vodka.

"Mmm, sexy vodka!" moans Bridget in a sexual tone.

"Are you horny?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Bridget.

"Oh my gosh!" says Hanna.

"Awwww!" moans Bridget as she rub her lady-parts through the fabric of her green sweatpants.

"Holy shit, you're pretty much masturbating." says Hanna.

"Almost, me have pants between my fingers and my pussy. Not touching the pussy directly." says Bridget.

"Right then, but it's too close to masturbation..." says Hanna.

"No." says Bridget with a seductive smile.

"Whatever floats your damn poop, Wu." says Hanna.

"As you wish, Marin." says Bridget.

Bridget reach her hand down into her pants and starts to play with her thick clit.

"I'm gonna pretend to be blind like Jenna now 'cause what happens I do not want to see." says Hanna.

"Awwww! Cute, sexy...slutty." moans Bridget, masturbating with one hand and drinking with the other.

"Don't forget that I'm here." says Hanna.

"No problem. I am sooo fucking aware of that, baby." says Bridget, all sexy and erotic.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a nice smile.

Hanna doesn't know it, but the reason Bridget is so horny is because of the fact that Hanna is there.

"Mmm, sex! Porn! Orgasms! Pussy juice! Sluts! Fucking!" moans Bridget, masturbating harder, but still slowly.

"I hear nothing!" says Hanna.

"Awww! Pussy. Cum. Erotic. Sex. Dildo." moans Bridget, saying random sexual words.

"Please..." says Hanna.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Bridget in a sexy tone.

Hanna doesn't know why, but she get horny too.

"Ah...what the fuck?" says Hanna as she slide a hand down into her sweatpants and starts to masturbate.

"Yes! Me made Hanna-Boo horny." thinks Bridget.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Bridget.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit...sexy!" moans Bridget and Hanna as they both get an orgasm at the same time.

Both of them are happy.

"Hanna, there's something I need to tell you." says Bridget.

"Go ahead and tell me." says Hanna.

"I'm a lesbian and I have a huge crush on you." says Bridget.

"Seriously?" says Hanna.

"Yes, very seriously." says Bridget.

"Okay. I'm totally flattered, but I'm straight." says Hanna.

"Are you really? Han, we just masturbated together." says Bridget.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why I did that..." says Hanna.

"I know why. You like me, Hanna-Boo. As more than a friend." says Bridget.

"No, me is straight." says Hanna.

Hanna grab her bag and run home.

"Wait...Hanna, come back!" says Bridget.

The next day.

"Bridget's gay? Not even I knew that." says Spencer.

"It's true. The girl tricked me into masturbating with her." says Hanna.

"You should have told her that you're not a lesbian." says Aria.

"I did, but she think I'm some kinda closet-lesbo." says Hanna.

"I don't see where she get that from. You're very straight." says Spencer.

"Yes." says Hanna.

At seven on Friday, Hanna enter Riley's room.

Bridget, Naomi and Riley are already there.

"Hi, Hanna. Cute that you made it." says Bridget.

"Uh...thanks." says Hanna.

"Sit down, have a drink." says Riley.

"Okay. Nice." says Hanna as she take a seat on the couch, next to Riley.

Hanna grab a glass of wine.

Hanna takes a sip.

"Does it taste nice?" says Bridget.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"So nice that it's the four of us again tonight." says Naomi.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Bridget.

Riley drink some wine.

"Hanna, is it true that you and Bridget masturbated...?" says Naomi.

"Unfortunately it is very true. I wish it didn't happen." says Hanna.

"Why? It was sexy." says Bridget.

"No, it was bad..." says Hanna.

"C'mon, Han. Wu is erotic. I'm sure it was good for both her and you." says Riley.

"It felt pretty sexy to cum, but it was still wrong. I'm no lesbo." says Hanna.

"I'm a lesbian." says Bridget.

"I'm bisexual." says Riley.

"I'm straight." says Naomi.

"Wanna cuddle my ass, Hanna-Boo? You can lick my ass if you want to." says Bridget.

"No, thanks. I don't wanna lick the place where poop come from." says Hanna.

"My pussy then?" says Bridget.

"No. I'm not into girls that way. I prefer a man with a big dick." says Hanna.

"You break my heart, Hanna Marin. I love you." says Bridget in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." says Hanna.

"Okay...you might be straight after all, but please...can you let me have you only once?" says Bridget.

"Uh...not really sure..." says Hanna.

"Please, Hanna. I beg you, have lesbo sex with me, just one single time." says Bridget.

"Oh my shit, when you beg like a kid like that I can't deny you. If I do this, promise to never tell anyone, especially Caleb, okay?" says Hanna.

"I promise. You have my word." says Bridget.

"Thanks. Then I'll have sex with you on Sunday." says Hanna.

"Why not right now?" says Bridget.

"I don't want Naomi and Riley to watch and I need to ask Emily how lesbians have sex so I'm prepared." says Hanna.

"Okay. Makes sense, then Sunday it is." says Bridget.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

On Sunday, by lunch time, Hanna enter one of Bridget's bedrooms.

"Hanna, are you ready?" says Bridget.

"Thanks to the advices Em gave me, yes." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says a happy Bridget.

Bridget pull off her dress.

Hanna takes off her t-shirt and jeans.

Hanna and Bridget wear no bra and panties.

"Awww!" says Bridget as she starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm..." moans Hanna.

Bridget lick nice and slow.

"Fuck...yes!" moans Hanna.

"It feels nice?" says Bridget.

"Yeah, it's actually sexy..." moans Hanna.

"Good." says Bridget, licking harder.

"Mmmm, fuck...!" moans Hanna.

Hanna surprise herself by actaully enjoying what Bridget does.

Bridget lick even harder.

"Oh my crap!" moans Hanna. "Sexy..."

22 minutes later.

"Awww...cum for me, Hanna-Boo." whisper Bridget into Hanna's pussy.

This is enough to make Hanna get an orgasm.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Hanna as the power of the orgasm spread through her erotic body.

"Yes! You came for me, baby. So damn cute." says a happy Bridget.

"Uh...thanks...I think..." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says Bridget in joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
